The present invention relates in general to communication systems, and in particular to a communication system using single-ended parallel bus architecture for high speed data communication.
For high-speed chip to chip communication it is common to find both the clock and parallel data lines using fully differential architecture. The differential parallel bus architectures, however, requires twice the number of I/O's as compared to the single-ended bus architecture. To reduce the number of I/Os and bus interconnect lines it is desirable to use single-ended bus architectures. In high-speed communication systems, however, the signal swings are typically small, and in single-ended architectures it becomes necessary to define a reference signal which sets the threshold voltage of the I/O cells. This reference signal is used in both the transmitter as well as the receiver and is used to determine the logic state of the signal.
The use of a reference signal in a single-ended bus architectures works well as long as the reference voltage remains stable and accurate. Any variations in the reference signal results in duty cycle distortions. To improve the stability and accuracy of the reference signal, instead of having separate reference signal generators at each end of the channel (i.e., receiver and transmitter), the receiver is typically equipped with circuitry that extracts the reference level from the data. This method of reference extraction, however, still suffers from variations since the DC value of the received data can vary significantly depending on the data stream. There is therefore a need for data communication systems with improved single-ended bus structures.